


Party Games

by Maciboh Rucka (WorshipedWaterRock)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/M Undertones, Dirty Talk, Dubcon but trust me he wants it, For like maybe 3 whole seconds, He imaginative thats for sure, Idk its just smut what do you want from me im overtagging this out of fear, If you want to get technical, Im bad at tagging what else, Lance is kinda.. Wow, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of Shklance actually, Spanking, This started with plot and turned into smut, youll get what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipedWaterRock/pseuds/Maciboh%20Rucka
Summary: In which Hunk is merciless, Keith is surprisingly into this, and Lance is bad at rebellion.Or, Im bad at summaries.The team has a bonding session, and it ends very well for two of them.





	

It was Lance who found the alcohol, during his occasional wanderings during their time off. It was Shiro who thought of turning it into a team bonding thing. It may have been considered juvenile, but nothing encouraged bonds like baring all secrets while drunk.

 

Which led to the paladins camped out in the lounge with a half full bottle of the Altean equivalent of Vodka and very many grudges. Hunk, flanked by Pidge and Keith, looked Lance straight in the eyes as he spoke. “Never have I ever accidentally started a fire while working on a project in middle school.”

 

Lance clutched his chest. “Ah, Betrayal! Old friend, how I haven’t missed thee.” He shot a dramatic look before taking a shot and pointing the glass at Hunk. “That wasn’t my fault.” Well. It sort of was. He didn’t think the pan was that hot, but at least he remembered how to properly put out a grease fire. The worst damage was some minor heart attacks.

 

Keith shrugged. “Never have I ever… Uh.” He blinked, looking confused. Then he shrugged. “Never have I ever crossdressed.” 

 

When Pidge took a shot, it was unsurprising. When Lance reached for the bottle, it raised some eyebrows. 

 

Shiro was next. “Never have I ever woken somebody up to rant about Britney Spears, Time Travel, and the evolution of hippos while drunk at three A.M.” 

 

It was fairly clear that it was directed at Keith when the boy rose an eyebrow and drank. “It was one time.” 

 

Lance snorted. “I don’t even want to know how those three things are connected. Never have I ever unknowingly hit on a friend who was crossdressing.” Ha! Take that, Hunk.

 

“I was drunk, a, and b, you looked really good in that dress. It was completely unfair.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Never have I ever drank cold coffee willingly while listening to Nickleback songs on repeat.”

 

Lance took his shot. “Why are you guys ganging up on me?! And cold coffee is better! Its sweeter!” It was! And Nickleback was amazing, thank you Pidge. 

 

“It wasn’t even ice coffee. Just regular coffee that you let cool for two hours before even taking a sip.”

 

Things continued on, getting darker and dirtier the drunker they got. 

 

“Never have I ever…” Hunk paused, shooting a guilty look at Lance that no one caught. “Made out with a psycho murderer.”

 

The admittedly weird question was met with confused, drunken silence for a couple seconds before Lance’s outraged voice rang out. “Oh my god, Hunk! He only killed the  _ one _ person! That hardly makes someone a psycho killer! Besides, there wasn’t even any tongue!”

 

“Dude, your hand was halfway down his pants and his tongue was definitely in your mouth. I should know, I was scarred for months afterward.” Hunk stared at Lance until the other drank his shot.

 

Pidge’s voice slurred as she piped up. “Uh. Guys? Wanna share?” 

 

Lance winced. “I may or may not have obtained a fake I.D. and gone to a club on Winter Break one year. Then I may or may not have ended up making out in the back alleyway with some incredibly hot guy, like jesus you should have seen his abs, who may or may not have ended up trying to murder me.” Not his best rebellion moment, but up till then he’d been a pretty good kid. It would figure the first time he did something like that, it would have a few bumps.

 

Hunk shot him a skeptical look. “And you may or may not have ended up strangling his dick and rendering him impotent by the time the cops showed up.”

 

“He deserved it!” Lance slurred, the Altean alcohol hitting him hard. Then he stared morosely at his glass. “He really was hot though. I think he might have had a full 8 inches too.” Eight, gloriously hot inches. Damn. The guy could have at least shagged him properly  _ before _ he attempted murder.

 

“Before you murdered them.” Pidge snickered.

 

Lance huffed. “Whatever! Keith, it’s your turn!”

 

Keith, surprisingly into the game, leveled a look at Lance before sighing. “Never have I ever had sex in a public place.” He smirked as Shiro let out a strangled noise. 

 

The team watched in horror as their leader took a shot and leveled a glare at Keith. Keith’s grin widened and promptly fell as Shiro spoke. “Never have I ever sexted Iverson.”

 

“That was a dare!” Keith’s voice cracked in horror.

 

“You still did it.” 

 

“If I hadn’t you’d have made me do something way worse.”

 

Everyone’s face was slightly green at the thought of their old instructor. Then Lance’s eyes widened. “Is that why he banned anonymous messaging systems?”

 

Keith nodded, shuddering. “Not before he got his jollies off though. It was terrible.”

 

Pidge blanched. “Okay! Moving on!” She pointed to Lance, who immediately acted his revenge on Hunk.

 

When they reached the bottom of the bottle, Pidge suggested they move on to Truth and Dare. 

 

A few rounds in, Hunk dared Lance to kiss Keith with tongue, for fifteen seconds. After the angry looks from both parties were administered. Lance crawled over drunkenly and straddled Keith’s legs, hands resting lightly on the shorter boy’s shoulders. A slight tinge of pink dusted Lance’s cheeks as Keith’s hands came to rest on his hips,  the thought of doing something like this in front of his friends turning him somewhat shy. 

 

He licked his lips nervously, lowering his face towards Keith’s tentatively. The boy beneath him let out a growl of impatience, one hand tangling in Lance’s hair and dragging him closer. Lance let out a gasp just as their lips connected. Keith took advantage of his opened mouth, letting his tongue push lightly against Lance’s.

 

Lance let out a soft whine, all shyness flying out the window as his hands rose to tangle in long hair, hips shuffling him closer to Keith’s hard chest. His tongue danced out, into Keith’s mouth, and he explored, brushing against the roof of the other’s mouth, trying desperately to dominate the kiss, not realizing the pleased whimpers escaping him.

 

He lost the battle when Keith sucked lightly on his tongue, a full moan getting swallowed by the shorter boy. His hips bucked, rubbing him against Keith’s slowly hardening erection. The hand in his hair yanked, and he gasped at the wave of pleasure it sent coursing through him. 

 

Keith let out a smirk when he realized, and pulled Lance’s hair again as he lowered his mouth to Lance’s neck, gentle bites turning rough as Lance bucked again. They missed the others telling them that it was long past the required time limit and Keith bucked up, grinding against Lance’s ass.

 

The hand he had on the blue paladin’s hip wiggled under layers of clothing to pinch at a hardened nipple.

 

Lance let out another desperate whine, barely hearing Hunk’s awkward ‘We’re gonna go, guys.’ as he pulled his hands away from Keith to strip his jacket and shirt off and then he pushed at Keith’s jacket in another half-hearted attempt at domination. This too failed when Keith smacked lightly at his ass, the sudden rush of pain giving way to heat. “ _ Fuck,  _ Keith.”

 

And then Lance was on his back, watching as Keith stripped off his own shirt and moved to pin Lance’s wrists. His lips trailed lightly across tanned collarbones and down to one of Lance’s nipples, sucking lightly at it. Lance’s back arched and he felt Keith’s smirk against his skin. “So sensitive. Do you touch yourself like this when you jerk off?” Both of Lance’s wrists ended up in Keith’s left hand as his right traveled down to trace light circles around a nipple. Keith shifted so his mouth was right beside Lance’s ear, voice a low growl. “Do you imagine what it would be like? Who do you think of? Me, Allura? Shiro?” 

 

Lance gasped as Keith pinched the nipple he’d been teasing. “ _ Dios mio, _ Kei- ahn.” Whatever he was going to say was lost when teeth attached to his pulse point. The teasing hand returned to light touches, circling down towards his waistband.

 

“That’s it, huh? How do you imagine him? Hot and sweaty, right after training? Adrenaline giving him that hard look in his eyes? Do you imagine him cornering you in the shower? Using  _ that tone _ , getting stern? You seem like you like that.” He gave a soft huff, mocking and rough. 

 

Lance moaned as the air hit the wet spot Keith had left on his throat. His bucked as a hand palmed him roughly through his jeans.

 

“You liked it when I spanked you, when I pulled your hair. How slutty. Do you imagine him doing that to you? Does it help you get off to think about him ordering you to your knees? Telling you that he caught you staring, that he knows how much you  _ need him _ , how desperate you are, all while he fucks your mouth?” The button on Lance’s jeans was popped, the zipper pulled down, but Keith’s fingers had gone back to rubbing lightly along the top band of his underwear, sucking on the lobe of Lance’s ear.

 

Lance’s entire body was flushed red, his voice breaking with needy moans as he spoke. “Nnn-ah! N-no, th-that’s not what I- ah!” He bucked up, and Keith pinned his hips, hand pushing down and keeping Lance immobile.

 

“It’s not? Then what do you think about? What gets you off, every single time.”

 

“Y-you! I think about walking in on you, you and him- nnn, you were kissing in the common room and then you catch me s-staring and-” He cuts off, trying to stop his words as the flush on his body grew redder, and not from pleasure this time.

 

“Tell me.” 

 

And holy shit, Lance could not handle that commanding voice. Pleasure shot straight to his dick, body shivering. “I-I tried to leave but you caught me, dragged me back,” he gasped as he was rewarded for continuing by light kisses along his neck. “Shiro’d sat on the couch. I promised not to tell and then you guys said you’d need proof.” His back arched and he tugged his arms uselessly, trying to free himself so he could explore Keith’s body. 

 

“Then what?” Keith’s hand tightened around his wrists, and fuck, Lance was hard, so hard and he couldn’t get any friction, could feel the heat of Keith’s knee between his thighs, so close but not close enough and he still couldn’t move his hips, Keith was too strong for that. He was completely at Keith’s mercy and that single thought made his voice desperate and whiney and broken when he answered.

 

“I asked what I could do and you gave me that  _ look _ you have when we’re sparring and you’re winning and he beckoned and you dragged me closer and-  _ oh god, _ don’t stop, Keith, don’t stop- you stopped me right in front of him and pushed me down onto my knees and I was between his legs and you kneeled right behind me, and he told me to s-suck him off and I unzipped his pants and then you were whispering to me, telling me how good I was being, how much he liked it, you were telling me to look at him, and-  _ fuck- _ then you were stretching me, and  _ inside  _ of me, and you were guiding me and he was fucking my throat while you were fucking me and it felt so good, Keith, you were so good, and then-” He was cut off when Keith flipped him over onto his hands and knees suddenly, pulling his pants off.

 

“You’re greedy, Lance, wanting both of us.” Two fingers pressed insistently at Lance’s lips, and the boy let out a needy mewl as he let them into his mouth, sucking at them, getting them wet. Keith’s other hand slapped at his ass, and teeth sunk right into the jiggling flesh. “So greedy. Maybe I should punish you. I’m sure we could find some toys at the next market we stop at. I’ll get one- a vibrator. One with a remote. Maybe a cockring, too. I’ll spread you open on my fingers,” He took his hand from Lance’s mouth, ignoring the disappointed growl, and spread Lance’s cheeks, pushing lightly at the puckered hole. “Leave you wondering when I’ll turn it on.” One finger sank in, burning, and Keith moved it gently. “If it will be when we’re training, or at dinner. You’ll be at my mercy, mine for the taking.” When it was easier to move his finger, he pulled it out, curling slightly and catching it on Lance’s rim. He pushed in with a second finger, curling them, searching around slowly. He paused when Lance jumped, letting out a startled moan. One side of his mouth curled up in a cruel smile as he pressed harder against the spot, viciously massaging Lance’s prostate.

 

Lance’s arms gave out on him,  his top half tumbling to the ground, ass still in the air. His face was burning, everything was burning. He was so hot, god, he needed to cum. He was so close, just a little bit more. 

 

As if sensing his thoughts, Keith’s other hand reached around to stroke him, and he was there, right at the edge, and then Keith’s fingers tightened around his cock, and the ones in his ass pulled out completely. He was left, panting and needing, humping the air as a constant stream of mewls left his mouth, tears pooling in his eyes. 

 

He felt Keith spit on his hole, and then those fingers, those glorious,  _ beautiful _ fingers were back and in him. THen he realized that Keith was avoiding pressing against his prostate, scissoring and framing the small bump with them, brushing just by it. He tried to shift back onto them, but they pulled away each time, and even in this Keith was winning. “Please, please. Por favor, Keith, please,  _ Dios mio, _ need you, need you-” he continued babbling as Keith added a third finger and spread them inside him. 

 

“What do you need, Lance?” Keith whispered against his skin, nibbling lightly. 

 

“Need you, inside me. Need your cock, please, Keith,  _ please. _ Spread me open, break me, use me, god, Keith please!” 

 

Lance could hear the smile in Keith’s voice, feel it against his skin, as the fingers withdrew. “Good boy, Lance. Such a good boy. So pretty, so cute.” Oh shit, he’d definitely picked up on Lance’s praise kink, then. “Such a good slut. So good for me.” The sound of a zipper, and then Keith was lined up against him, and somehow he’d gotten ahold of the lotion that Lance had insisted be kept in that room, for the poor unfortunates who needed it.

 

He was definitely going to need it. Keith was huge. Huge, and pushing into him. Lance moaned at the stretch, pushing back when he felt that Keith was going too slowly. Keith stopped him, holding him still, going slowly until he bottomed out. “So tight, Lance. Even after me stretching you. Your hole is just as greedy as you are, sucking me in like this.” He pulled out slightly, thrusting back in harshly, and Lance’s reply was lost in his shout.

 

Keith pulled back again, until just the head was still in Lance, and pushed forward. Again and again he did it, slow and hard, until tears of pleasure and frustration were pouring down his teammate’s face, until he heard Lance’s voice, normally so annoying, beautiful as he pleaded for Keith to go faster, to fuck him, to use him.

 

Keith started to speed up, reaching forward and pulling Lance up so he was just on his knees, back pressed against Keith’s chest, head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s fingers pressed into his mouth, gagging him, and he tightened around Keith. He suckled on the fingers, biting lightly and whimpering. Keith’s other hand was pinching and pulling at Lance’s nipples, and Keith could feel the other boy trembling.

 

Keith could feel himself getting closer, and he trailed his hand down to Lance’s cock, stroking it, finger digging harshly into the slit, and then Lance was cumming, back arching as his body convulsed, thick white streaks shooting into the air and onto his chest.

 

Keith growled as he fucked Lance through his orgasm, not stopping until he was coming himself, emptying into Lance’s ass and teeth sinking into Lance’s shoulder. The taller boy twisted and whimpered as his sensitive body was pleasured further.

 

Keith fucked his come deeper into Lance, ignoring his softening cock’s twinges of overstimulated pleasure.  When he pulled out, Lance slumped down. 

 

“Holy shit. That- fuck, that was good.” Lance slurred as Keith reached for a tissue to wipe him up.

 

“Glad you thought so. Come on, I’ll help you to your room so you can clean up.” Keith was tired, but Lance was clearly exhausted, and Keith wasn’t that much of an asshole to leave the other to fend for himself after something like that. 

 

As they pulled on their clothes to get back to Lance’s room, Keith plotted how to give Lance exactly what he wanted- both Keith and Shiro. He didn’t notice the flash of a metal arm leaving the door way.

  
But it wouldn’t take him too long to reach his new goal.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wanted to write the part about Lance kissing a psycho killer and this is what we got. If you want a sequel, tell me! Im in the mood to write more smut. This is my second PWP please be gentle on my dirty soul. If there are any typos please tell me?
> 
> This is sorta a present for my wonderful friend but I dont know her AO3 account so I can gift it. 
> 
> I will love you with my entire soul if you want to talk to me about Lance and Company (Lance is my new god fightme), I need more Voltron friends. If you want a fic ill write it but i might take a while.
> 
> My tumblr is custompotato.


End file.
